


One Wore Blue and One Wore Gray

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [15]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unexpected and Unwanted Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint never expected to see this person again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wore Blue and One Wore Gray

Clint smiled as he watched Elizabeth draw back on the bow, aiming at her target with the quiet determination that Clint was familiar with.

He watched Phil get that way when he stepped up to take a shot.

The children’s archery contest was adorable and it was made more so with costumes, though Clint insisted that Elizabeth was the most adorable, in her renaissance era dress.

She then released the arrow and sent if flying. The arrow waivered through the air before it struck the bull’s eye, though not the dead center.

“That’s my eyas,” Clint murmured with a smile, thinking about how many nicknames he had for Elizabeth.

He could never settle for one, using whichever fit best for the moment, and she twisted to look around before she waved up at him. Clint grinned and waved back when someone sat next to him. He glanced to the side and tensed slightly, though the man sitting next to him didn’t even twitch.

“She’s cute. She’s, what, eight?” the man stated.

“Yes,” he managed to answer.

The man nodded and began to fiddle with an arrowhead.

Clint pointedly watched Elizabeth getting ready for her next shot.

“What do you want Barney?” he eventually asked and the man, the man with dark blonde hair that was nearly brown and darker blue eyes then Clint’s own, smiled darkly.

“Just wanted to see my niece,” Barney answered and Clint’s heart freezes.

How the flying fuck had he figured that out?

Barney continued to flip the arrowhead over his fingers, watching the way Elizabeth lines up the shot and the arrow flies true, hitting the bull’s eye once more. “She’s got your aim,” Barney stated and Clint didn’t answer, wishing he could shout at Elizabeth to run, run as fast as she can and not stop till she reaches a safe place.

To not stop until she rushes straight into her Mama’s arms…which are attached to the hands that are pressing a tazer against Barney’s shoulder in such a way that no one can see it.

“Ah…my brother-in-law. This turned into a regular family reunion, didn’t it?” Barney questioned.

Phil just stared down impassively at him.

“Yes, but not one I desired,” Phil responded.

Barney merely gave a soft hum and stood. “I’m gone. Can’t threaten Clint and his eyas, without his life-long mate getting threatening too, can they?” he responded and left. Phil put the tazer back and settled down next Clint, watching Elizabeth take another shot.

Clint just clenched and unclenched his hands, slowly regaining his calm and focus.

At the end, Elizabeth had won first prize (which was a rather nice bow) and also got a trophy that proclaimed her the winner. She smiled brightly over at where they were waiting for her, but it dimmed slightly when she saw Clint’s face, which was in work mode, and walked over with a curious sound passing her lips quietly. Phil gently took the trophy and knelt down to run a thumb along her cheek gently when he saw her eyes shift behind him. He stood and turned to find her staring at Barney.

The man gave her a smile. “Hello Elizabeth. It is a pleasure to meet you,” he greeted and Elizabeth stepped behind Phil shyly while Clint turned to face his brother.

He hadn’t wanted Elizabeth to ever meet the man standing before him.

Arms dealer and someone who had tried to _kill_ Clint on multiple occasions and, later, he targeted Phil as well. The fact he knew about Elizabeth was something that was causing Clint to panic slightly. Barney glanced up at Phil then over at Clint before he smiled and gave a nod to Elizabeth. “I can’t come say ‘hi’ to my niece Clint? Isn’t that a bit cold?” Barney questioned and Elizabeth continued to hide behind Phil.

“Leave Barney,” Clint stated, his voice cold.

Barney stared at him and gave a small nod. “Good-bye Elizabeth,” Barney stated and turned, walking away. He headed out to the parking lot and just kept walking until he was out of sight. Clint was shaking and he slowly turned around, carefully picking up Elizabeth and burying his head against her shoulder. “Let’s go home,” Phil stated, a confused Elizabeth signing to Phil, but Clint didn’t put her down.

They walked quickly to the car and Clint put her in the back. She was staring at him, confusion and worry obvious. He carefully tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a shaky smile. “It’ll be okay,” he stated as he signed.

She didn’t look like she believed them and carefully shut the door. “Where are we going?” Clint asked as Phil popped the trunk to make sure their emergency things were there (they were; Clint had packed it all that morning).

“Airport. From there, who knows,” Phil answered, even as he tossed his cell phone to Clint.

“Call it in,” he ordered softly and pulled Nafu out of one of the bags and shut the trunk. He opened the back door and handed the stuffed dragon to Elizabeth as Clint called up SHIELD, explaining the situation. And once he was done, he got into the passenger seat, Phil having starting the car as the door opened.

“How did he find out about Elizabeth?” Phil wondered.

The marriage was obvious. They _had_ gotten married in Canada. And, to Clint’s knowledge, it was public record. “I don’t know,” Clint admitted, turning to look at Elizabeth, who was ‘chatting’ with the dragon, the crocheted nose pressing against her ear, and she was whispering against the side of his head, where an ear like appendage would be if he were alive.

He smiled at the sight and turned around. “SHIELD HQ or airport?” he asked.

“Airport,” Phil answered.

Clint merely nodded and looked at the houses as they passed.

He wondered what his life would be like if he had stayed at the orphanage instead of running with Barney. If he had gone with Barney to the military (never mind he was too young) instead of staying behind. If he had been there the day Barney came to the fork in the road that would either take him to glory or take him to ruin.

Clint didn’t like how most of the scenarios ended, because only one had him living. If he had been stayed at the orphanage, Barney would have killed him for abandoning him. If he had gone into the military, he would have lived until the day Barney came to that fork in the road.

And when that fork came, Clint would walk down the path of ruin with Barney, because he would have been there every step of the way and wouldn’t be able to leave when it happened.

None of the paths ended up with Elizabeth and Phil.

And Clint, for a brief moment, thinks it would have ended up with Phil dead too, but he’s not sure where it comes from.

He ignores that niggling feeling that he should _know_ why, that he was _told_ why, and decides to think about it later, when Elizabeth is safe.

Because he doesn’t know what Barney will do now that he knows without a doubt that Clint has a family.


End file.
